cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang/Eighth Stage Saint
Eighth Stage Immemorial Demon Tribulation Pavilion Lord Chu Two suddenly attacked Demon Emperor È in order to prevent the latter from interfering with Song Shuhang’s tribulation in any way. Song Shuhang then transcended his sixth Eighth Stage Demon tribulation in the Demon Sea World. Because it was an ownerless immemorial realm, there was no independent Tribulation dimension to be transported into. First Wave: Reminder A demonic flame fell from the sky. The strength of the tribulation increased as Shuhang was induced as pregnant by the Heavenly Tribulation. Second Wave: Warm-Up Due to the aforementioned strengthening, instead of more demonic flames, pure demonic energy columns descended. The strength was estimated to be close to an Eight-Ninth stage boundary. By summoning the White Bone Giant, he was able to capture and seal the demonic energy columns, and send them into his Core World. All in all, he collected more than 40 of these columns. Third Wave: Positive Energy A dazzling golden light made off positive energy (正能量; zhèngnéng liàng) fall upon Song Shuhang. This positive energy is similar to Buddha strength, holy light, Ruism Righteous Qi and Strength of Karmic Virtue type of energies. Moreover, this positive energy is purer and closer to Immemorial Origin. As such, this golden light is just like acute poisons for the demons. However, this golden light became a nourishment tonic for Song Shuhang and increased the number of his Holy Ape Phantoms from 143 to 199. Fourth Wave: Heart Demon Tribulation Because Shuhang already accumulated a massive amount of Karmic Virtue, the Heart Demon was too scared to even come out. It was afraid of being eaten, and appeared as a mechanical palm, strictly inedible. Its meaning was clear, it was offering a heart-shaped beef steak to appease Song Shuhang. After a taste testing moment, it was revealed that this Heart Demon aside from cooking, also possesses a Heart Demon Ingredient cultivation. As such, it will take out the unstable negative emotions of Shuhang that tend to make him want to “brush one wave” with death, and instead ripen these negative emotions into delicious Heart Demon cuts. Fifth Wave: The Greatest Enemy is Thyself Initially, Shuhang attempted to inflict the Heavenly Tribulation with his «''Pregnancy Gaze» and his Heart Demon’s cultivation technique in order to create the Heavenly Tribulation’s Heart Demon. However, he instead meddled with the strength of the tribulation yet again, and it condensed a copy of himself with the influences of Nine Serenities energy, adding a Nine Serenities Ruler Mark to the clone. Because the clone was limited to the peak of Seventh Stage strength and only had 143 Holy Ape Phantoms, he had a great advantage in strength. He then used the Tyrant God Pillar technique on the Heavenly Tribulation Song’s body to turn it into another column, as his clone was made out of pure energy. Contact Principle According to normal Heavenly Tribulation or the Demonic Tribulation’s flow, completed transcending the Eighth Stage Tribulation’s practitioner and demon should to be in the Manifest Presence In Front Of Human stage, prepares to condense Seal, then open altar sermon. But at this time, Song Shuhang was wrapped by innumerable principles all round, causing him to basically unable to enter the Manifest Presence In Front Of Human segment. In the history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms + Nine Serenities World, never has Profound Saint or Profound Demon like him, detains ‘principle key’ under depending on the skill, when contacts for the first time initially, opening ‘contact principle’ segment, even contacting so many principles in one breath. With the help of the Eye of the Holy Man, the innumerable principles instantaneously became clear. In his eye, the principles were labelled according to their rarity from the common red, special blue, relatively rare purple and the super rare golden. After a long deliberation, Song Shuhang chose two principles that only available in the Demon Sea World. Both of the principles were hiding among the relatively rare purple labelled principles and easy to be missed in favour of the super rare golden labelled principles. The principles Shuhang chose were *Immemorial Language Principle; and *Primordial Chaos Life and Death Principle Manifest A Presence In Front of Human All the while Song Shuhang was choosing which principle, All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners and Demons of the Nine Serenities were looking at a black screen on the sky. They were maintaining the Heaven Above’s posture and some of them chose to lie down on their back. The practitioners and demons were speculating about the identity of the new Eighth Stage big shot, especially the species. They speculated that the new Eighth Stage’s true body is made of shadow, just like Shadow Thane and he already started his sermon by no one can see it. QR Code Immediately after he made his choice, he was transferred into the Profound Saint Sermon Dimension. He was given a 360° view close-up shot. As his shirt was exploded, the QR code tattoo on his back was exposed to the All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners and Demons of the Nine Serenities who is watching his manifestation. Using their mental energy, lots of All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners and Demons of the Nine Serenities scanned the QR code and unknowingly adding Song Shuhang as friend. The number of friend requests was so massive that it overloaded the server and caused Song Shuhang to explode. Viewers’ Response Resurrection Condensation of the Seal Tyrant Death After the revival, he accidentally set his Saint title to Tyrant Death 霸死. However, invoking his Nine Serenities Ruler’s jurisdiction, he changed it to Tyrant霸 Serenity幽 as Tyrant Sabre was taken. Tyrant Sabre For this Manifestation, Shuhang actually has prepared the Demon Title, Tyrant Sabre. This title was an aberration of Tyrant Sabre Song ONE, a Dao Name thought by White for him. Shuhang was hoping to freeload some of White’s luck via this Demon Title. However, as he selected the Tyrant Sabre Seal, he received a prompt that the Saint Title was already taken, and he need to choose another seal. The Tyrant Sabre Seal also vanished into the thin air. Tyrant Serenity Tyrant Serenity also an aberration of Spooky Tyrant (霸幽幽; ''Bà Yōuyōu) from the Spooky series. Sermon After cracking a joke about being Tyrant Song’s younger brother, he explained about why this is truly his last sermon. Although he prepared a lengthy introduction segment, he was reminded by Pavilion Lord Chu that after his resurrection, he will face a backlash, thus his time was cut short. Of important note was that whenever he spoke, his words contained the principle strength of the Collapse of the Heavenly Way and his Life and Death Reincarnation, finally manifesting a character like Holy Man’s Ru 儒 and Heavenly Emperor’s Emperor 帝 characters. In his case, he manifested the Tyrant 霸 character. Manifest A Presence In Front of Human (2) Condensation of the Seal (2) Tyrant Sabre * The previously vanished Tyrant Sabre Seal suddenly being condensed beside a confused Shuhang. Tyrant Sabre Song ONE All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners and Demons of the Nine Serenities started to discuss what honourific title should be used to address the Saint Among Saints and finally ended up with Tyrant Sabre Song ONE. Song ONE can be read as Song the First, referring to the many amazing ‘first’ supreme position he obtained such as: *Thousand Years’ First Saint *Thousand Years’ First Demon *Thousand Years’ First Ancient Demon *First Saint During the Collapse of the Heavenly Way *First Saint After the Collapse of the Heavenly Way Sermon (2) Evil Pestilence Online Shop Entering Dream Category:Song Shuhang